Psilocin
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Dia adalah seekor Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak sudi sekali menyebutnya seorang. Menurut kalian dari mana awal mula aku bisa menikahi seekor Baekhyun ini? Ya, ini karena perjodohan. Aku ingin sekali menceraikannya, hingga aku sadar jika ia selalu menagis di setiap tidurnya dalam hening. Ada apa denganmu Baek?. EXO FANFICTION. Chanyeol Baekhyun ChanBaek.
1. Byun Baekhyun

**PSILOCIN**

by: Roxanne

* * *

 **Baekhyun**

* * *

Dia adalah seekor Baekhyun, aku bahkan tidak sudi sekali menyebutnya seorang. Menurut kalian dari mana awal mula aku bisa menikahi seekor Baekhyun ini? Ya, ini karena perjodohan. Perjodohan antara aku dan dia tidak semonarki yang kalian kira. Orang tua kami adalah sahabat pada masa mudanya yang sudah berwindu-windu tidak bertemu dan melakukan reuni di rumah keluarga Baekhyun.

Saat itu aku sedang melajang, tidak tidak tidak, aku bukan tidak laku -sejujurnya aku tampan- hanya saja aku baru ditinggal menikah dengan tunanganku. Tragis? Tidak juga, Karena memang aku menjalankan hubungan dengan mantanku sebagaimana air mengalir tidak sedalam lautan, _date by benefit_ lah. Ketika ia merasa tidak cocok lagi dan menemukan orang yang menurutnya lebih nyaman, aku hanya menyetuinya saja untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Hari itu Baekhyun menggunakan _dress_ berwarna putih berenda yang membuatnya tampak manis seperti ' _mochi_ ', sedikit konyol memang untuk menyamakannya dengan makanan tersebut, tapi aku berani sumpah dia benar-benar terllihat seperti _mochi_ dengan pipi gembul yang ditaburi bedak dan badan mungil yang terlihat bulat dengan _dress_ berbentuk A pada bagian roknya.

Ayahku bercanda dengan mengatakan ide menjodohkan aku dengan dia, dan aku hanya menjawab "aku mau saja" yang aku sesali hingga sekarang. Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu kala itu. Ayolah utuk seseorang yang baru saja ditinggal nikah siapa yang tidak tertarik dijodohkan sepertii itu? lagi pula Baekhyun cukup manis dan cukup membuat para pria berkata "Oke" ketika menilainya. Dan BOOM pernikahan berlangsung sebulan berikutnya setelah Baekhyun berkata "iya" tanpa adanya waktu perkenalan, yang mana lagi-lagi aku sesali.

Kembali pada kenyataan dari nostalgia masa lalu, biar aku ceritakan sedikit banyak tentang suatu mahkluk bernama Baekhyun. Dia adalah wanita yang bisa aku gambarkan dengan kata cuek, tidak peduli, temprametal, dingin, tertutup -mungkin- dan sedikit _boyish_. Kelakuan wanita satu ini benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengalami PMS. Berbanding terbalik bukan dengan kesan pertama yang dia berikan? Kalimat kesan pertama menggoda selanjutnya terserah anda sangat cocok disematkan padanya.

Aku baru sadar mengapa dia berkata "iya" saat kami dijodohkan, bukan karena dia tertarik padaku seperti aku padanya ataupun dipaksa, tapi karena dia tidak peduli dengan ada ataupun tidak adanya pernikahan ini. Dia adalah wanita idependen, benar-benar wanita yang bisa melakukan apupun tanpa perlu bantuan campur tangan lelaki dalam hidupnya, tampaknya menikah bukanlah tujuan utama hidupnya, tidak seperti wanita umum yang dimabuk kepayang dengan cerita putri-putri dari negeri dongeng perusahaan _Disney_. Baekhyun sangat -bahkan berlebihan- menikmati waktunya sendiri, dia dapat tahan untuk tidak keluar kamar seharian, makan dan minum ia lakukan di kasur hanya untuk menonton drama hingga dini hari.

Sering kali ia melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki, dia terkadang lebih baik melakukan perkerjaan lelaki daripada aku. Dia tidak se- _tomboy_ itu, tapi sifatnya yang ulet membuat dia dapat melakukan apapun bahkan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya, contohnya memperbaiki atap yang bocor dan memperbaiki mesin mobil walaupun dia tidak dapat mengendarainya atau barangkali dia tidak minat, aku tidak peduli.

Sampai sekarang kita tidak pernah melewati malam pertama, sekali lagi hal ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Perlu aku tekankan aku tidak imponten atau Baekhyun menolakku diranjang, tapi aku terlalu segan untuk menyentuhnya. Apapun itu aku seolah tidak dapat menyentuh hati dan fisiknya karena sifat idependen yang ia miliki dan mungkin karena temperamentalnya yang mebuatku kacau.

Kadang aku lelah dengan sifatnya bahkan aku ingin menceraikannya. Bukan karena aku tidak menilainya "Oke" lagi ataupun aku muak dengan sifat pemarahnya, tapi karena aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku lelakinya, bahwa aku memilikinya, dan aku tidak pernah berperan sebagai lelaki ketika disampingnya.

Namun segala pemikiran itu hilang dan bahkan aku lebih ingin memasuki hidupnya dan merobohkan dindingnya ketika aku menyadari bahwa Baekhyun selalu menangis di setiap malamnya tanpa suara, ada apa denganmu Baek?

.

.

.

Next?

Hello! Kangen ya udah lama gak nulis. Aku sibuk sekali dengan kuliah dan dagangan wk. maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin fanfict chloroform, otak aku lagi stuck bikin cerita berat. Aku sekarang nulis fanfiction ringan dengan genre romance dan comedy, out dari tulisan aku biasanya tapi aku emang kadang suka bikin imagine bergenre gini kok. So delete or next? Review, fav dan follow diatas 10 aku lanjut. Sejujurnya chap 1 udah aku buat tinggal edit sedikit, semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat aku post ya ^^


	2. TBH, I'm Yours

**PSILOCIN**

by: Roxanne

* * *

 **To Be Honest, I'm Yours**

* * *

Sebelum aku menceritakan tentang kehidupanku, alangkah baiknya aku mendeskripsikan diriku. Namaku Chanyeol dengan marga Park yang telah ibuku lahirkan dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu, dan sialnya bagi seluruh tetangga lelaki yang seumuran denganku karena aku terlahir dengan wajah paling tampan diwilayahku. Aku menikahi wanita yang berumur empat tahun lebih muda dariku, seperti yang telah aku ceritakan sebelumnya.

Aku adalah seorang konsultan direktur, perkerjaan yang aku ciptakan sendiri berkat otakku, koneksiku dan nenek moyangku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan segala persoalan sehingga aku membuat perkerjaan tersebut sebelum aku diangkat menjadi direktur utama -perusahaan tu milik kakekku tentu saja-. Tidak perlu tau banyak tentangku karena sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan orang yang dapat menelanjagiku, karena ia terlalu paham tentangku. Ketidaktahuan orang-orang dan sedikit kebohongan yang aku ciptakan lebih menarik untuk dijadikan skandal, intinya mereka hanya perlu tahu apa yang aku ceritakan.

"Demi Tuhan Tuan Chanyeol!" itu suara Baekhyun, perlu aku ingatkan ini pagi hari di hari Minggu, yang mana pasangan normal akan membuat daftar kencan romantis dan menikmati waktu tenang mereka. Seharusnya pagi ini aku melihatnya menggunakan baju yang lucu dan _make up_ yang manis sambil berkata _"Oppa ayo kencan"_ , menjijikan? jujur aku tidak mendambakan hidup yang se- _cheesy_ itu tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya dengan celana pendek lusuh, kaus yang sudah dua hari ia kenakan dan rambut yang ia gulung berantakan dengan tampang mengajak perang. Baekhyun menaruh -melempar- kursi dengan cara membanting yang membuat telingaku tuli.

"Ini hanya soal mengganti lampu dan kau harus mengacaukan semuanya. Kau benar-benar merusak pagi tenangku Chanyeol" seseorang tolong sadarkan aku bahwa dia adalah wanita yang aku nikahi, wanitaku, dan istriku -secara tertulis- bukan ibu tiri dari putri Cinderella.

BRUGG

Baekhyun melempar kursi keduanya dan dengan kesusahan dia menumpuk kedua kursi tersebut menjadi lebih tinggi.

"Ayolah Baek jika saja kau menjawabku dimana letak kursi kayu yang berada di _pantry_ semuanya tidak akan sekacau ini" aku menghela nafas dengan dalam, sangat-sangat dalam, mencoba mencari berbagai alasan untuk bersabar mengahadapi si nona sok serba tahu ini.

"Sudah aku bilang biar aku, a k u saja yang melakukannya dan semua tidak mungkin sekacau ini" kaki mungil itu mulai menaiki tumpukan kursi yang ia susun. Aku ingin menghentikannya dan menggantikannya karena dia tampak seperti orang yang akan jatuh kapan saja, bahkan jika disenggol seeokor lalat, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya jika aku bertidak seperti seorang pahlawan kesiangan dan aku menghindari sekali hal tersebut.

"Kau merusak meja mahal yang dibeli seminggu lalu Yeol. Demi Tuhan kenapa badanmu sebesar itu, jika saja badanmu lebih kecil sedikit saja, aku hanya perlu mengganti kacanya, seharusnya rangkaian kayunya tidak patah" badanku sakit karena terjatuh -yang tersakit adalah ketika aku aku merubuhkan meja dengan cara menindihnya, remuknya meja mewakili remuknya badanku- dan ini bukan waktunya aku bisa bersabar lebih dari ini.

"Demi Tuhan Baek, siapa yang akan percaya orang pendek dengan pantat bebek sepertimu bisa melakukannya!"

Baekhyun selesai dengan lampu dan ia menuruni tumpukan kursi dan hampir saja terjatuh, namun ia mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi.

"Kerdil ini dapat melakukannya dengan baik" katanya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat didadanya, aku sedikit kehilangan akal ketika ia melakukannya karena telunjuk itu mengarah tepat pada pusat daging kenyal yang ingin aku sentuh sejak dia dengan malu-malu tersenyum padaku tiga bulan yang lalu dihadapan keempat orang tua kami.

"Aku anggap ucapanmu adalah pelecahan seksual verbal Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun menyeret kedua kursi yang tadi dia pijaki dan lagi-lagi dibantingnya ketika ia sampai di _pantry_. Dia kembali sambil melemparkan handuk tepat diwajahku dan menaruh kotak obat dipangkuanku. Aku menatapnya dan dia membalas sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada lengan kiriku. Aku tersadar dan mulai merasakan sakitnya darah yang mengalir dari sikutku.

"Suami mana yang melakukan pelecehan terhadap istrinya? Aku tidak akan disalahkan" aku mengembalikan handuk yang dia berikan tepat dimukanya, seperti yang ia lakukan padaku. Apa-apaan dia, aku juga lelaki dan seperti yang telah aku katakan aku benci ketika dia melukai harga diriku sebagai lelaki.

Baekhyun membiarkan handuk itu terjatuh dari mukanya dan tergeletak dilantai. "Aku istrimu..?" ia bergumam. Aku ingin berkata kasar, jadi selama ini dia pikir aku apa?.

"Ya! Jika kau perlu aku ingatkan dan apa perlu aku tunjukan buktinya? Apa kau tidak pernah menganggap aku sebagai suamimu?" aku membanting kotak obat pada sofa yang aku duduki dan balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya aku cuman istrimu!" suara garangnya kembali dan ia mendorong bahuku hingga aku terduduk kembali ke sofa. Dengan gagahnya ia meninggalkanku dan lagi-lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamar.

"Jangan ganggu aku Yeol! Hari senin aku harus mempersentasikan _plant_ rancanganku." Teriak si nona sok serba tahu dari dalam kamar.

Aku hanya menatap sikutku dengan nanar dan mencoba membersihkannya dengan handuk yang Baekhyun berikan padaku. Malangnya pria tampan sepertiku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh istri kerdilnya, haruskah aku menyewa seorang pelacur hanya untuk membersihkan luka di sikut?

.

.

.

Next?

Fav dan follower nambah 10 dan review chap ini 10 aku lanjutin.

Hello, ah senang sekali liat respon kemarin bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari yang aku bayangin /deep bow/. Ini aku lanjut ya guys. Sebenernya agak beban karena kalian ngarep banyak di fanfiction ini, semoga gak bikin kalian kecewa ya.

Kenapa gak yaoi? Karena aku suka yang realistis sayang-sayangku, kalau emang yaoi pasti banyak konflik, dan gak ada seorang orang tua pun buat anaknya jadi yaoi. Bukan gak suka yaoi, aku juga bikin fanfiction yaoi tapi gak mungkin aku buat seringan ini. Jadi maaf yang ngarep yaoi /deep bow/

Kok pendek? iya takutnya kalian kobam hahaha. Tapi bakal sering aku update kok aku usahain seminggu sekali, tergantung respon kalian juga (review, fav, fol)

Buat cerita Baekhyun masa lalunya atau kenapa sifatnya sampai gini, nanti ya karena belum wakunya yeol untuk tau.

Aku pengen tanya, ada yang tau cara hapus review yang bukan dari guest? Soalnya aku kepencet malah jadi ngereview gaje di ff ini. Ingin dihapus -_-

 **Thanks to**

saevbeeyeol. . timsehunnie. SyiSehun. sehun. . cici fu. Nishabacon627. Guesttttthhhhh. lueksoluosby. sugarpuppy. FujoAoi. CussonsBaekby. Mara997. vkeyzia23. Eka915. beesaraswati. KuroNaShiro. Rin. bee420. melizwufan. Gyupal. fujokuu. Michelle Jaqueline. Galaxy Aquarius. Bubblelights. cbpark. ChanBMine. ByunJaehyunee. leefiena53. Skymoebius

anyway tadi salah ngepost dan thank timsehunnie udah ngingetin


	3. Lean on Me

**PSILOCIN**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **Lean on Me**

* * *

Tik…tok…tik…tik…tok…

Kira-kira itulah bunyi yang aku dengar dari jam dinding, jika didengar dalam keadaan hening seperti ini ternyata sedikit seram. Jam menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, tetapi aku tidak dapat memejamkan mata dan hanya berbaring seperti seorang pemalas, ini semua karena demam yang ku derita. Baekhyun duduk disampingku dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya, ia masih berkutat dengan _Hysys_ dalam laptopnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan atau adu argument di ranjang seperti hari-hari biasanya, mungkin kita berdua sedang tidak bertenaga untuk melakukannya. Selain suara detik jarum jam dan suara ketukan _keyboard_ dari laptop Baekhyun, suaran batuk dan bersin dari kami bersahutan setiap menitnya. Jadi ceritanya aku tertular rekan kerjaku yang demam, dan aku sedikit merasa berasalah karena aku Baekhyun terserang demam dan flu. Tidak sepertiku yang manja ketika kondisi seperti ini, istriku tetap keras kepala menyelesaikan tugasnya meski beberapa kali ia harus menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu. Apakah aku sudah bercerita kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang pegawai konsultan industri yang cukup sukses? dan aku tidak menyukai kesuksesannya. Mungkin kalau saja dia tidak sesukses ini, kelakukannya akan sedikit jinak padaku, karena dia membutuhkan harta dariku.

"Baek aku sakit…" aku menyelusupkan mukaku pada pinggangnya.

"Asal kau tahu aku juga, dan semua karenamu yeol." Baekhyun menyingkirkan wajahku dari pinggangnya, dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya, menyebalkan sekali.

"Setidaknya jadi ibuku untuk malam ini bisa kan? Kepalaku seperti akan pecah, pusing." Aku menyeluspkan mukaku kembali pada pinggang dan menggesek-gesekan hidungku disana menggodanya, walaupun aku agak tidak yakin Baekhyun mempunyai hasrat untuk melakukan seks.

"Rengekanmu berlebihan yeol. Sebentar, tunggu aku menyelesaikan jalur _steam_ nya ya." Sudah kubilang dia bukan seorang tapi seekor, dia bahkan tidak peka sekali. Haruskah aku teriakan tepat ditelinganya bahwa aku butuh perhatiannya, g?.

"Baek aku pusing" aku memeluk perutnya dan lebih menyusupkan mukaku dipinggangnya.

"…." Dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya dalam mengerjakan perkerjaannya tidak terusik sekali denganku, jika dalam keadaan santai mungkin Baekhyun akan menyingkirkan tanganku dan mumukul kepalaku sambil menampakan wajah garangnya, sungguh beruntung sekali perusahaannya memiliki perkerja segiat dia.

"Baekhyun serius aku pusing sekali" sekali lagi aku merengek padanya, ada satu rahasia yang aku ketahui dari Baekhyun. Mungkin dia akan marah-marah dan berkata kasar padaku saat aku merengek atau meminta beberapa hal, tapi pada akhirnya dia akan tetap melakukannya untukku. Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan rengekkanku, atau rengekan semua orang karena hal itu berlaku pula pada kakak lelakinya.

"…." Dia mendelik kepadaku dan sekali lagi mengabaikanku.

"Baek sepertinya aku akan mimisan"

"OKE! Tolong simpan laptopku di nakas, dan berbaringlah disini" katanya sambil menepuk pahanya menyuruhku agar berbarinng disana. Oke aku menang, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan segera dan menyingkirkan laptop -sainganku- dengan cepat lalu berbaring diatas pahanya. Jemari Baekhyun mulai memijat pelipisku, yang mana membuatku mengantuk.

"Jangan berenti sebelum aku tertidur ya" gumamku

"Diam! Atau aku berubah pikiran" dia memukul kepalaku galak

"Aw!" rintihku. "Baek kalau diliat dari bawah sini wajahmu cantik juga"

"Apa sih risih!" Baekhyun memukul kepalaku sekali lagi bahkan lebih keras.

"Aw! Ya! Ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat dari bawah sini lubang hidungmu besar sekali!" kataku sambil mendorong ujung hidung dari bawah dengan jari telunjukku.

"Urus saja pusingmu sendiri! Aku juga pusing bahkan flu jika kau butuh diingatkan!" ia melemparku, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan dengan kata melempar, dia benar-benar melempar kepalaku dari pahanya dan membuat leherku sakit.

Dia berbaring masuk selimut dan membelakangiku.

"Baek, aku butuh dikompres. Ayolah kita berdamai untuk malam ini saja." Kataku sambil menarik selimutnya. Ia mendengus dan berjalan keluar, beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah wadah berisi air dan handuk ditangannya.

"Cepat berbaring Yeol besok aku berangkat pagi" Baekhyun membasahi handuk dan menarikku untuk segera berbaring.

"Aku ingin berbaring dipangkuanmu bolehkah?" Tanyaku yang dijawaban gumaman halus dari Baekhyun. Aku segera berbaring dipangkuannya setelah Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Tangan lembutnya menyisir anak rambut yang menghalangi dahiku dan mulai mengompres dahiku dengan handuk basah.

Aku benar-benar bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

Suara isakan kecil membangunkanku, bukan jenis isakan yang membuatku merinding seperti film-film horror porno -karena aku tidak tertarik dengan film horror terkecuali mereka menyimpan adegan-adegan yang membuatku sedikit 'tegang'- tapi jenis isakan yang membuatku hatiku terenyuh.

Wajahnya yang sembab adalah hal pertama yang aku lihat saat aku membuka mataku, ia menagis lagi dalam tidurnya. Aku terbangun diatas pangkuan Baekhyun dengan handuk yang masih menempel didahiku. Ini tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya, ia tidak pernah menangis dengan suara isakan terkecuali malam ini. Aku menariknya berbaring dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

Apa itu sangat sakit Baek?

Siapa yang menyakitimu seperti ini?

Apa aku yang menyakitimu?

Apakah kau menyesal dan sangat tidak bahagia menikah denganku? Maafkan aku.

"Hiks…" lembut, itu yang kulit bibirku rasakan saat menyentuh kulit kelopak matanya dan mendapat respon darinya berupa isakan kecil dan pelukan erat pada bahuku.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon" bisikku tepat ditelinganya sambil terus mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya, bahkan telinga dan pucuk kepalanya agar ia dapat menemukan kenyamanan pada diriku.

"Yeol…" aku menghentikan kecupanku ketika ia memanggilku dengan suara lirih dan menatap wajahnya, aku terkejut karena ternyata mata itu terbuka dan membalas tatapanku.

"Kenapa menagis? Mimpi buruk?" Dia menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaaku.

"Kau memiliki aku, jadi hanya mimpikan aku." Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan memukul bahuku.

Jari-jariku bermain pada rambut halusnya dan dia tersenyum padaku, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai karena aku tidak peduli, untuk pertama kalinya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya dan dadaku menindih dadanya diiringi rengekan Baekhyun yang tidak kukira akan terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Bibirnya sangat lembut dan samar-samar terasa manis, membuatku penasaran akan rasa mansinya. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya, aku pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya menyesap bibirnya begantian atas bawah, tidak berniat lebih dari ini karena aku tidak ingin merusak suasana ini, aku ingin selamanya aku dan dia seperti ini, aku harap suatu saat ia akan membuka hatinya untukku. Aku melepaskan tautan kami ketika aku rasa nafasnya mulai perlahan dan teratur, ia tertidur dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Aku beranjak dari tubuhnya, menariknya kembali dalam pelukanku dan mengecup keningnya sambil menghesap wangi dari rambutnya.

"Mimpi indah Baekhyun, aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Biarkan pagi ini aku bercerita seperti para pujangga. Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan cahaya matahari yang menyiangi mataku dan brung-burung bersenandug indah menyambut pagi ini. Aku menapakan kakiku pada lantai dan meresapi rasa dingin dari lantai yang memasuki pori-pori pada telapak kakiku dengan perlahan. Yang aku inginkan adalah memulai hariku dengan melihat pujaan hatiku, matahariku, nafasku, dan setengah nyawaku. Apa yang matahariku lakukan dipagi ini? Aku mulai perjalananku mencari matahariku, dan itu dia dengan rambut yang digulung keatas memaparkan leher indahnya seperti leher angsa, dia sedang sibuk berjongkok dengan kunci ring ditangan kananya dan tang ditangan kirinya, wow pagi yang menakjubkan!.

"Baek apa ada masalah?" aku bertanya hati-hati padanya.

Dia berbalik menghadapku dengan mata memicing dan rahang yang mengeras. Darah dari seluruh tubuhku berlomba-lomba mengalir pada kakiku, tanganku mulai mendingin dan otakku memerintahku untuk berlari, tapi dengan bodohnya aku tetap terdiam terpesona pada wajah mungil wanita ini.

"YA! TUAN CHANYEOL! Sudah aku bilang jangan membuang makanan di lubang cuci piring!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mengacungkan kunci ring padaku. "Bodoh! Gara-garamu aku telat!" ia menendang apapun yang ada didekatnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak baik dalam perkerjaan rumah! Dan kau tetap memaksaku melakukannya!" aku membalas berteriak padanya.

"Kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan benar! Arghhh." Ia menabrakku dengan bahunya dan membanting pintu kamar ini.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah membuatmu merintih dibawahku, lihat saja Baek ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu aku akan menghabisimu." Aku sudah pastikan dia tidak akan mendengar omelanku, karena aku masih sayang pada nyawaku.

.

.

.

Next?

Seperti biasa review, fav dan follower nambah 10 aku lanjutin.

Maafkan aku baru bisa update gak nepatin update seminggu sekali, karean kemaren lagi minggu kuis dan tugas numpuk sekale. Lagian responnya urang kenceng hahaha. Semoga kalian suka deh

Udah agak panjang belum? Takut garing kalau panjang aku tuh.

Kenapa gak normal pov, mungkin nanti sekarang biar dari pov chanyeol dulu biar dia penasaran sebenernya baekhyun itu kenapa dan perasaannya ke dia gimana

Baekhyun tomboy? Macho? Sebenernya gak setomboy atau macho itu cuman kelewatan cuek

Flashback sebelum mereka dijodohin? Mungkin nanti ya dari sudut pandang baek

 **Thanks to**

timsehunnie. beesaraswati. chanbmine. byunjaehyunee. .ii. park rinhyun-uchiha. galaxy aquarius. ray cb hh kt. cussonsbaekby. syisehun. skymoebius. gspghea. . . adorahttr. azurradeva. ahn naemi. vkeyzia23. sally park. exoparkbyun. ricon65. akaindhe. aaaa


	4. Hold on Me

**PSILOCIN**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **Hold on Me**

* * *

Aku mendongak pada langit siang yang berwana kelabu, ya karena saat ini sedang turun hujan dan tampaknya cuaca buruk ini akan bertahan sampai esok hari. Seseorang mengetuk pintu, yang mana aku tahu dia adalah sekertarisku, Charlotte, wanita berdarah campuran Austria dan Korea. Dia sangat cantik bahkan sempurna dengan rambut panjang sebahu dengan mata agak sipit berwarna kebiruan. Dia antik, artristik dan memilik garis wajah aristokrat. Setidaknya banyak yang diuntungkan dengan memiliki sekertaris cantik, klien dan rekanku sering berkata 'ya' saat kami mengajukan tender-tender hanya demi makan siang dengan Charlotte. Aku tidak munafik bahwa aku tertarik padanya, dan bahkan kami pernah melakukan seks. Selebihnya dia cantik dan menajubkan, semua wanita masa laluku selalu berkaca pinggang dan memaksaku untuk memecatnya. Charlotte membuka pintu dengan seorang gadis mungil basah kuyup disampingnya, Baekhyun.

"Masuklah Baekhyun. Ah kau mengotori lantaiku. Ganti baju dikamar mandi segera, ada beberapa baju santai yang aku simpan disana." Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengutukku dengan julukan si tukang ngomel. Charlotte tersenyum padaku dan izin undur diri.

"Serius tadi sekertarismu? Wow dia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya disini" Baekhyun datang dengan menggunakan kaos polo miliku yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat seksi ketika ia menggunakannya dan celana pendek jeans yang juga milikku yang ia gulung hingga sekitar 5 jari diatas lutut, dia menggunakan tali sepatu sebagai pengganti ikat pinggang pada celanaku yang super duper kebesaran, aku serius dia sungguh terlihat seksi. Jika Charlotte dewi kecantikan dengan segala keanggunannya, maka Baekhyun adalah wanita dengan sejuta _sex appeal_ dalam dirinya, apapun yang ia lakukan terlihat indah dan menggairahkan bahkan ketika ia bernafas atau memanjat tembok.

"Ya, sirik nona Byun?" aku mendudukan diriku disamping Baekhyun.

"Hmm ya bahkan rasanya ingin menangis. Oh tubuh langsingnya!" Baekhyun menirukan wajah anak anjing menangis yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Terserah Baek" aku mendengus. "Sudah siap? Mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Terserah Yeol. Aku sudah siap dari tadi ngomong-ngomong" Baekhyun menjawab sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menyusul Baekhyun setelah merapikan mejaku dan berganti pakaian yang lebih santai. Aku mendapati Baekhyun tengah kepayahan memindahkan kopernya dari bagasi miliknya ke bagasiku, tapi seperti biasanya dia melakukan segalanya dengan baik.

"Ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

"Semua beres, lagipula aku tidak mau kau mengacaukan barangku" aku menghela nafas sebelum menarik rambutnya gemas yang dibalas geraman Baekhyun dan pukulan bertub-tubi darinya.

"Hahaha cukup Baekhyun, ayo berangkat" dia memberikanku pukulan terakhirnya sebelum ia menutup bagasi mobil miliknya.

"Chanyeol oppa" itu suara suara Baekhyun? Jelas bukan, mimpi saja aku dia memanggilku dengan tambahan oppa. Itu suara manis Charlotte yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, Charlotte mendekatiku.

"Oppa, bisakah kau membantuku? Kunci mobilku jatuh ke bawah mobilku."

"Baekhyun tunggu sebentar ya" Tidak butuh lama aku membantunya, aku kembali ke mobilku setelah beberapa menit. Baekhyun telah duduk tenang di kursi penumpang dengan ponsel ditangannya. Perjalanan kami terbilang cukup tenang, tidak tenang sebenarnya tapi sunyi, senyap, hening dan membosankan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana memulai percakapan dengannya, dan Baekhyun seperti biasa tidak peduli dan nyaman dengan dunianya.

Puk

Sesuatu jatuh menimpa telapak kakiku. Itu ponsel Baekhyun. Aku tersentak ketika sesuatu yang lain, menggesek lututku, dan itu terasa kenyal. Baekhyun sedan menduduk berusaha mengambil ponselnya dan tampak sengaja dadanya menggesek lututku beberapa kali.

"Ya! bisakah kau hanya meminta tolonng padaku untuk mengambil ponselmu?" aku menarik bahunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku bukan nona cantik yang akan meminta tolong hal-hal kecil seperti ini! Kau pikir aku mau berpura-pura untuk menarik perhatianmu!?"

"Itu gunanya 'orang lain' Baekhyun."

"Sekali lagi aku bukan nona cantik yang akan meminta tolong hanya untuk sekedar membungkuk untuk mengambil barang jatuh!" Baekhyun menarik ponselnya dari tanganku dan menggeram kesal.

"Kau cemburu? Aku benarkan?" aku menyeringai karenanya. Baekhyun hanya melirikku dan tidak menanggapi. "Ya aku benar kau cemburu."

"Diam Chanyeol!" ucapan Baekhyun memulai kembali keheningan didalam mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak penasaran kita akan pergi kemana?" Aku bertanya padanya padany untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hmm tidak, dimanapun pasti ujung-ujungnya hotel kan? Kenapa mereka menyuruh kita melakukan ini? Arghhhh" Baekhyun yang mengeluh dengan hidupnya seperti ini tampak menggemaskan bagiku.

"Karena kita belum _honey moon_ , dan mereka ingin kita segera memiliki a…nak" Aku tersenyum jahilnya padanya yang dibalas dengusan geli darinya.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak" lirihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku!?"

"Tidak juga, walaupun aku akan mengandung anak dari Kim So Hyun pun aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya dan tertawa kecil. Apa ada yang salah dengan memiliki anak? Apa artinya tidak ada sex selama pernikahan ini? Artinya tidak ada kesempatan menggerarayangi tubuhnya? Seseorang tolong katakan padaku ini tidak benar.

"Tidak anak, tidak ada sex?" tanyaku hati-hati yang direspon dengan pukulan dikepalaku.

"Ya! Emang kau punya penis hah!? Berhenti membayangkanku!"

"Aw! Aku cuma bertanya kerdil" aku menarik rambutnya gemas, mungkin hal ini akan menjadi kegemeranku karena aku sangat suka wajah memberengut dari Baekhyun ketika aku melakukannya. "Kata siapa aku tidak memiliki penis hah?"

"Mana mau penis menempel pada laki-laki idiot." Dan membalasku dengan pukulan brutal.

"Terserah Baek! Baiklah anggap saja ini liburan. Sekarang ayo kita jual vocher ini"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berheti memukuliku dan memandangku heran.

"Aku pikir jika kita liburan di hotel tidak seru, jadi ayo kita jual dan bersenang-senang ditempat lain." Baekhyun hanya memberengut kesal dan teratawa ketika aku mengusak rambutnya.

"Hahaha terserah"

.

.

.

TBC

Next?

Udah beres sih chap selanjutnya cuma aku potong sampai disini biar satu chap satu konflik ^^ biar rapih aja. Chap berikutnya pov orang ketiga hoho. Bukan gak mau ngikutin kemauan reader yang pengen panjang perchapter, Cuma aku kurang bisa nulis panjang dan nulis adegan-adegan yang seharusnya bisa diilangin, malahkesannya jad tambah gak rapih maaf. Hapus jangan sih fanfic ini? karena aku ngerasa fanfict ini terlalu cheesy -_-

Thank for reviewer, fav dan followers. Aye! Followers udah 100+ terimaksih


	5. Lost and Found

**PSILOCIN**

by: Roxanne

* * *

 **Lost and Found**

* * *

Pub

Ya tempat bulan madu yang sangat luar biasa memang. Setelah menjual dengan setengah harga dari hotel yang telah dipesankan untuk mereka, mereka menjajakan diri ke sebuah pub diatas bukit. Suasana yang cukup ramai namun tidak padat, dengan alunan musik _country_ menciptakan kesan santai diantara pengunjungnya. Mereka berdua duduk di meja dekat pintu, sehingga suara gemercik lonceng pintu menghiasi obrolan diantara mereka. Chanyeol sudah menjadi setengah gila dengan absinthe ditangannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya menyesapi wine sambil menanggapi omongon konyol Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingin tidur dengan pria kelas atas sepertiku?" Racau si pria, ia sudah tidak sanggup menopang kepalanya sehingga membiarkan kepalanya terkapar dimeja.

"Aku tidak paham dengan kata 'tidur' yang kau maksud tuan Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendecih sambil menuangkan kembali wine ke gelasnya.

"Kau sungguh kolot Baek, oh ho tidak bahkan kita sudah menikah" Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan cara menjepitkan jarinya di dagu si wanita. "Mengapa aku menikah dengan wanita aseksual, apa yang telah aku pikirkan ketika menikahinmu huh? Jawab aku Baek". Lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengoyang-goyangkan dagu si wanita

"Aku tidak aseksual dan tidak melenceng Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun mendorong dahi Chanyeol sehingga si pria terkapar kembali di meja.

"Aku kurang menarik? Apa yang kau suka? Dada yang bidang?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencondongkan dadanya dengan wajah konyol. "Penis yang besar?" Ia menunjuk bagian selangkangannya "Paha yang keras?" Kali ini ia menepuk kedua pahanya "Abs?"

"Konyol" Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Aku akan berkerja membuatnya jika itu akan membuat kau melepaskan keperawananmu padaku" ada nada penuh harap dari ucapannya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum miris, mengapa pria ini sangat ingin melakukan seks dengannya.

"Aku tidak perawan bodoh" ucapan lirih dari Bekhyun membuat Chanyeol meblalakan matanya.

"K…kau tidak perawan?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang telah didengarnya.

"Iya" jawab Baekhun diiring dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Sial! Pria macam apa yang kau tiduri?" gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat si wanita mengelus dada. "Jawab aku?" paksa si pria sambil menarik sebagian dari rambut Baekhyun. Jikalau ada yang melihat mereka mungkin mereka akan menganggapnya dengan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Tapi namanya juga Baekhyun yang tidak pernah kenal kata mengalah ia membalas jambakan Chanyeol dengan cara membenturkan kepala si pria ke meja sehingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali setelah ia usai menangani rasa ngilu dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini" Baekhyun mendesis tidak suka.

"Apa kau menyukai pria kelas rendah?" kekeuhnya.

"Diam Chanyeol!"

"Baek, aku suka anak-anak" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata memelas, yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan terpaku ditempatnya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka hingga beberapa menit setelahnya, keterkejutan Baekhyun atas ucapan Chanyeol, dan kemabukan pria itu membuat ia terkulai lemas bahkan tidak sanggup lagi bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

Kling

Suara lonceng pintu yang sama tapi dengan getaran yang berbeda. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang mendorong pintu itu. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, ia ragu apakah ia sudah benar-benar mabuk sehingga mampu untuk berhalusinasi.

"Baek" suara berat lembut dengan aksen daerah yang kental menyapa indra pendengarnya, suara yang dulu pernah menjadi candu baginya. Pria itu menyentuh bahu sang wanita sehingga memecah keterdiaman yang menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Kau? Dan...Daniel?"

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan Kris aku mendepak dirimu, daun muda memang lebih menggoda

Masihkah ada yang inget fanfict ini?

Mampir yuk ke work aku yang straight di wattpad dengan penname femelleroxanne

Next? Fav Fol Rev please


	6. Shock Therapy

**PSILOCIN**

by: Roxanne

 **_**

 **Shock Theraphy**

Kepala Chanyeol terasa seperti di hantam sebuah godam. Pening, berat, dan sakit dicampuradukan hingga rasanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Satu hal lagi yang mengganggu tidur lelapnya, dadanya terasa berat tertiban suatu hal yang besar hingga membuatnya sesak nafas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia mengerjakapkan netranya, terkaget ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang terbaring di atas tubuhnya. Apakah ini _sleep paralyze_? Ia tidak bisa bergerak setelah tidurnya dan melihat sosok asing di atas tubuhnya, tepat seperti mitosnya. Namun lelaki ini terlalu tampan untuk menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Chanyeol kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita brunch" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Ia menggunakan gaun mandi dengan rambut setengah basah yang luar biasa seksi. Sebentar, apa _sleep paralyze_ melibatkan mimpi dewasa juga?.

"Cepat bangun Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat! Perutku sudah menunggu kalian terlalu lama!" sepertinya ini bukan mimpi. Wanita itu terlalu sangar dan nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi dewasa, lalu siapa lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya ini?. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dan mendorong tubuh itu. Benar ini bukan halusinasi atau mimpi. Sungguh menakjubkan, malam pertama bulan madunya ia seranjang dengan lelaki asing. Tidak, ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana? Dan siapa lelaki ini yang berani menyusup bulan madunya?.

"Kau tidur dimana Baek?"

"Dikamar sebelah"

"Dan siapa lelaki ini?"

"Mantan pacarku" telinga Chanyeol terasa pengang. Mantan pacar, dia satu ranjang dengan mantan pacar istrinya. Kehidupan pernikahan yang sekali lagi sungguh menajubkan.

"Jangan salah paham..."

"Jelaskan padaku Baek"

"Kau sudah pingsan ketika dia datang. Dan dia pun pingsan setelah 3 sloki. Jadi, tidak terjadi apapun diantara kalian. Aku jamin"

"Bukan, maksudku... sudahlah" Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Pagi yang juga sungguh menakjubkan.

T.B.C

Ada yang inget cerita ini? Pendek banget ya? Gimana lagi semua file ilang, udah gagu juga buat nulis kelamaan enggak nulis, please saran dan kritik kalian buat keberlanjutan ff ini. Jadi mungkin bakal aku lanjutin sedikit-sedikit, buat ngebiasain lagi. Jujur kangen sama dunia fanfiction karena sekarang udah biasa main wattpad. Doakan ide aku deres buat next chap nya


End file.
